Everything's Temporary, Right?
by Drindrak
Summary: What happens when Conan and Haibara come and live with me in Canada? Humor filled adventures that's what! But why's the BO here? And what do they want with me? What poison? Am I not 17 anymore? ON HAITUS
1. Meeting

Everything's Temporary, Right?

Chapter 1: Meeting

A knock came at the door, surprising me. _**Knock, knock. **_There it is again... Wait. Didn't my parents say that they temporarily 'adopted' some foreign kids? _**Scrape, scrape... Klink! **_What the? I know that sound... Someone's trying to pick the lock! I sigh, jumping out of my bed. "Oh geez... I fell asleep in jeans... again..."

I was groggily making my way down the hallway when the doorbell rang. "Discover the doorbell now?"

I rip open the door, expecting to see my friends there. But instead I see two kids. "Oh. It's you guys. My parents are next door." I jam a finger in the general direction.

"We know. They sent us here." The kid with glasses spoke up.

"Really? Haa... Fine, come in." I'm so lucky my last brother moved out already. "Let's put your luggage in a room."

"Okay." They responded together. I lead them down a short hallway. Did I mention that I live in a mobile home on my parent's land? Well, I do. There were four bedrooms down here, one being mine.

"Okay. You both can have one small room, or one of you can have the larger room."

The girl spoke up, "We'll take the two smaller rooms."

"Phew... The larger room is kind of a mess..."

"I have a request." She asked.

"What is it?"

"Can I turn the larger room into a lab?"

"Go ahead. Just don't ruin the house."

"Good." She trots off to the larger room.

"She's... Well, she's creepy."

"Tell me about it."

"Oh! I knew I forgot something!" I hit my head. I start open closet doors and cupboards, searching for something furiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Lookin' for Shin."

"Who?" He asked, but I wasn't listening.

"Shin? Shin! Come out! Shin!" The girl comes out of the larger room with a small fluffy ball of fur in her arms.

"I found her lounging on the couch in there..."

"You found Shin! Who's a good puppy? Shin!" At the mentioning of her name, Shin's eyes flutter open.

"Woof! Wo-Woof!"

"Shin, let's go eat!"

"Woof, woof!" Shin jumps out of the girl's hands and runs into the kitchen. I walk a little fast to keep up with her. I pour puppy food into her bowl, having to push her away a bit to finish pouring. I hummed a song horribly out of tune as I put the food away. I had just taken a cup out of the cupboard when a knock came at the door.

"TAAAAAYLOOOOORRR!"

"Gah!... Mom and Dad... That reminds me! We never properly introduced, right?" They shake their heads. "Well then..." I bend down to they're levels. "Hello, I'm Taylor. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Edogawa Conan."

"Haibara Ai."

"Uh... What are you're first names?"

"Conan and Ai."

"Oh, right." I glance towards the door leading to the front room, wondering what's taking them so long. I realized then what's going on. My head falls. "Oh god..."

"What?"

"You guys might wanna run..."

"Why?"

"Because they're here..."

"Who're?"  
"My friends... And A'lyce is crazy for anything remotely cute. Which would include you two." His mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"Where can we run?"

"The back door is in my room, just behind the four blue baskets."

"Thanks!" He pulls Haibara down the hallway. I sigh again, walking towards the coffee pot for a cup or two. I add around 12 spoons of sugar and some milk into one. I really needed the energy. I down the cup immediately, thinking about what I should say when they walk through the door.

"TAAAAYYYYYYYYYYLOOOOOOOORR!"

"What is up with people shouting my name out?" Suddenly the door almost falls right off of it's hinges, A'lyce standing in the doorway. "Hello A'lyce, is Miguel with you?"

"Yeah! He's right down here!" She pulls him through the door.

"H-Hi Taylor..."

"Hiya Miguel!"

"Okay, where are they?"

"Who?"

"Those two kiddos that are supposed to be here."

"Oh, Conan and Ai. They just left."

"But we didn't see them..."

"They went through the back door." She sighs.

"When will they be back?"

"I don't know." Just then Haibara comes from the back rooms. "Uh... Hello... Haibara..." A'lyce was next to exploding with excitement. Haibara sends her a death glare, one that made even my scared. A'lyce calmed down completely.

"Now, I don't suppose you'd have some sort of poison in this house, now would you?"

"That depends."

"On what?"  
"On what type of poison. Potassium cyanide, hydrogen cyanide, hallucinogens, some magnesium, heavy dose of iron, gold, or other heavy metals, or good ol' rat poison?"

"Hmm... Well aside from the hydrogen cyanide and the hallucinogens, all of them."

"Okay..." I walk to the sink, inputting an eight number password on the keypad. I scramble around under there for a bit before pulling out three large bags. I recheck the contents as I hand them to her. "That should be enough, right? If not, I have more." Everyone in the room stared at me.

"You're quite... resourceful..." She walks back to the room. My friends were scared stiff.

"Uh... Taylor?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Why do you have, like, a hundred samples of almost every poison in the world under your sink?"

"Actually, they're in a safe under the sink." I said all matter of factually.

"Okay... but why?"

"Because. I need something to scare people with."

"Uh... We're going to go now..."

"Really? Bye!" They practically ran out the door. "Ha! Ha Ha Ha!" I was laughing like crazy until I heard a small cough come from behind me.

"If you're finished..."

"I'm finished, I'm finished..."I wipe a tear from my eye.

"You don't just keep that poison around to scare people, do you?"

"How did you know?"

"Because when I opened the door to that room, there already were beakers laying about."

"Oh."

"What were you doing?"

"Trying to find the antidote to something..."

"To what?"

"My best friend..."

"What happened?"

"He... Uh... He... Um, well, he... shrunk?" Her eyes widened.

"Oh, is that so... I'll help you."

"Really? But, what would a kid like you- oh my god. It isn't..."

"Whatever you're thinking, it's the truth."

"You and Conan shrunk?"

"Me and Conan? And here I thought that you'd only catch on to me..."

"I'm special that way." I said, grinning like an idiot.

"Show me your notes."

"What? Oh, sure..." I rummage through a drawer. "Here." I said, handing it to her. She flips it open, scanning through it's contents.

"Impressive. How long has it been since 'it' happened?"

"2-3 weeks, why?"

"How long do your 'cures' work?"

"A hour to a day, again, why?"

"Because..."

"Oh." She stops reading, seeming to contemplate something.

"Explain this part a little." She points to a bunch of scribbles I had written down.

"Well..." I point to other scribbles on the page as I spoke. "If you put some cyanide here, and mix it with a bit of magnesium, then throw in some liquified iron, then..." It took a while, but I finished explaining it. "...And then 'POOF!', it should work."

"Ah... I see..."

"See what?" She decides to change the subject.

"What other things are in that safe under the sink?"

"Well, there's a bunch of other poisons, some chemicals that I'd rather not say, some blood samples, a human eye and a finger," Her eye twitches at this, "A family photo, about four billion dollars packed neatly into three black suitcases, and some 'cures'."

"So... You keep an eye and a finger under your sink?"

"Yeah! You wanna see them?"

"I'd rather not..."

"Too bad. They're in perfect condition too..." After I said this, Conan walks in.

"One question."

"Yes, Conan?"

"What do you use the eye and finger for?"

"Some cloning experiments, other types of experiments, and sometimes I like to stare at the eye."

"I'm officially creeped out..."

"Just one other thing..."

"What?"

"Don't tell my parents, please?" Their jaws dropped at this.

"You mean they don't even know about this?"

"Well, they know about the photo, the money, and the 'cures'..." Conan got a confused look after I said cures.

"Wait, what cures?"

"About that..." I explained everything to him. He had only one thing to say.

"Who did it?"

"Did what?"

"Made your friend like that."

"Two people. One heavier guy with sunglasses and another with long hair."

"What colour was the hair?"

"About that..."

"What?"

"My friend's colour blind." I laughed nervously. They glared at me.

"Haa... How old was he?"

"Same age as me. 17." A knock came at the door. "That might be him." I ran to the door. "Hello?"

"Taylor, it's me."

"Brandon!"

"Taylor, we need to talk."

"Can it wait?"

"No."

"Well, you might be excited about this..."

"About what?"

"I found two others in your situation!" His eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yep! They're in the kitchen!" He took his shoes off and ran to the kitchen. "Brandon! Wait a second!"

"Brandon? That's such an ordinary name..."

"Haibara... Brandon is a common name here, and it just so happens to be his real name."  
"Really?"

"Yeah." I look over, seeing him and Conan talking enthusiastically. "Hey," I said, glancing at her. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On if Brandon likes mysteries."

"I do believe he does..."

"Then..."

"Oh." I leave Conan and Brandon to talk. I walk into the living room, shooing Shin off the couch. I start to search for the remote, finding it under the table. "How did it get under here?" Just as I lay back on the couch, the phone rang. I mutter a bunch of creative curses as I reach over to snatch up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Taylor. Is Brandon there?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Can you tell him to come home?"

"Sure thing Ms. Hadfield."

"Goodbye then." She hangs up without a reply from me. After muttering some more curses, I hop off the couch.

"Brandon!"

"What is it?"

"Your mom wants you at home now."

"Already? Aww man..." A frown appears on his face. I smirk at him.

"Do you need me to help you with anything?" I said snidely. His face turns a deep crimson.

"N-N-NO!" He walks to the door.

"Wait! I forgot to give you something..." I ran to one of the many drawers labelled 'Candy', and pull out about 13 pixie sticks. "Here you go!" I plop them in his hands.

"What are these for?"

"Because your mom interrupted my T.V time."

"So that means?..."

"Go wild. Eat those at exactly 7 o'clock for maximum effect. Annoy the hell out of your mother and anyone else who's there. Be best to eat them all at once." He grins and looks up at me.

"Thanks a lot!" He rips open the door, closing it behind him. My smirk widens into a grin as I laid back down on the couch. I flip through at least 400 channels before settling on news. The only interesting piece on was a serial killer somewhere in the world. They say he/she killed around 45 people already. My eyes slowly started to close.

I awoke to the sounds of repeated beeping and shouts. Groggily, I sat up. "What the- Oh my god. What happened to my kitchen?" The kitchen was a complete mess. There was, what I could only hope, tomato soup splashed all over the walls. There were eggs sliding slowly down almost every surface, what looked like seven different types of meat hanging half-off the ceiling, and smoke was pouring out of the oven. I stared, horrified, at Conan, who was sitting on the floor, pulling cheese out of his hair. Haibara was shouting incoherent words at him, though I did hear some words, like 'idiot', 'how is this even possible', and the fact that he was trying to make some sort of pastry. "What the hell happened to my kitchen?"

"Oh, Taylor. You're awake."

"What happened?"

"Uh..." Haibara spoke for him.

"He **TRIED** to make cupcakes."

"Then explain to me why what I think is tomato soup is on the walls, there are eggs on almost every surface, meat on the ceiling, and cheese in Conan's hair!"

"Oh, that. Well, you see, he has absolutely no sense of being able to cook."

"I could see that."

"That's probably the best answer you're going to get."

"Just clean it up." Conan jumped up, muttering 'yeah, yeah'. I sigh, turning back towards the T.V. My face paled and my eyes widened at what I saw. I stared angrily at what appeared to be macaroni all over my television. I turn back around to see Conan cowering slightly behind Haibara. "One more question." You could practically see the venom dripping off of my words.

"Y-Yes?"

"How did macaroni get on my T.V?"

"Uh... I don't know?" I snapped at that, turning towards the door. I rip open the door with so much force that it almost fell off the hinges, and stormed out.

**TBC in chapter 2.**

_**First line from next chapter:**_ _Once out of the house, I look around, not really paying attention to anything._


	2. Run Ins and Stores?

Chapter 2: Run Ins and Stores?

Once out of the house, I look around, not really paying attention to anything. Of course I was muttering a lot of much more creative curses, not caring less who heard me. "I need to take a walk..." I said as I walked towards the main road. It was a five minute walk from my house to the stores, so I decided to walk there. It was getting dark out, but I really didn't mind. It's not like anything's going to happen. It's a small town! I was starting to get an anxious feeling as I turned the corner to the stores. I felt like something was going to happen, yet I couldn't know what.

I enter the store as inconspicuously as possible. I waltz right to the candy section, looking left and right slightly. I look and see they restocked my favourites. I get a large candy bag and start stuffing it full. A grin was forming on my face. "Lots o' candy, lots o' candy, all for me!" I started singing, everyone in the store barely glancing at me.

"Taylor?" The voice sounded familiar, so I turn around.

"Stephen! It's been so long!"

"Yeah, too long..."

"So... Why are you back?"

"Well, I'm back to teach a few classes at that run-down place they call a school."

"Oi! I still go there for your information!"

"Sorry..."

"It's okay! What will you be teaching?"

"A few here and there, they didn't tell me what exactly, but I'm thinking it has something to do with engineering."

"Oh, I see." I glance at my watch, practically screaming out the time. "9:45! I got to get home! They better have cleaned my kitchen..."

"What happened to your kitchen?"

"I'd rather not explain right now..."

"Then you can tell me on the way there."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll drive you. Come on, my car's out front."

"Thanks Stephen." I stepped out of the store, yelling behind me to put the candy on my tab for now. Stephen followed behind me, the jingle of car keys could be heard as he pulled them out of his pockets. He pushes the button on the keypad, a car two lanes down beeping. As I approach the car, I stop dead in my tracks. "Is that a black Dodge Viper?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Dude! This car is exceedingly rare here!"

"Really? I saw a Porsche 356A earlier." My eyes lit up.

"Now that is a car you don't see everyday! Where did you see it?"

"At the corner up ahead. Why?"

"Because! I want to see the car too!"

"How about we get you home first..." I nod and hop into the car. He puts the key into the ignition, turning it over. He puts into reverse and backs up. He then put it into drive and sped off. "You still live on your parent's land?"

"Yeah! You know where." He takes a turn and speeds off.

**Meanwhile, at the house...**

"Hey Haibara! Can't you help me in here?" Conan asks as he attempts to wipe the soup off the walls.

"No Kudo-kun, I can't. You made the mess."

"Tch. Stuck up little-" She sends him a glare, stopping his sentence.

"What was that Kudo?"

"N-Nothing..." He goes back to wiping at the soup. The soup finally starts to come off. "Finally..."

"Kudo-kun, I'm going to work on the antidote. Call me when... No. You probably won't be able to talk after that whole scene..."

"Haibara!" She flashes him a small smile and walks towards the back room. "Geez... She could've at least helped a little. Arg! Why don't you come out! Stupid soup..." Conan mumbles some more about the 'stupid soup'. The sound of an approaching car whisked him out of his thoughts. "I wonder who it is..."

**In Stephen's Car**

My gaze keeps going from the window to him. There was something different about him, a presence, an evil one. I was fearing for my life just sitting within close proximity to him. During the ride I had told him about Conan and Haibara, and after I said their full names the evil practically started oozing out of him. "U-Uh... Stephen?" I asked casually.

"What is it?" You could tell he was trying to disguise the venom in his words.

"There's something different about you... A presence."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not quite sure but... it feels like something... evil is coming off of your person. And frankly, it's quite scary..."

"Sorry. I'm just feeling stressed."

"Oh. Then that's okay." I stare back out the window. "Ah! That's my driveway, that one on the right."

"Okay." We went down the drive a bit faster than I would have liked, but we got there in one piece.

"You have erratic driving skills."

"Hmm. First time I got that. Was that a compliment?" I ignored him and went inside.

Once inside, I kind of didn't want Stephen inside my house.

"Aren't you going to ask me to come inside?"

"...Do you want to come inside?" I grumbled.

"Don't mind if I do." He walks around me.

**Inside the house**

Haibara had come out from the back to see who was here. "Kudo-kun, who's here?"

"I don't know. Two people in a black Dodge Viper." Her eyes widen slightly.

"Ah." The door opens. They could hear mumbles. "Do you think that Tay-" She breaks out in a cold sweat. _'This feeling... It's them. They're here.'_ She looks around and starts to shiver uncontrollably.

"H-Haibara... Are you okay?" Conan walks to her. He sees her shivering. "Is it them? Haibara!"

"Kudo-kun, hide me."

"Go to the back room. Hide in there." She nods and then runs towards the back. Conan shakes off the weird feeling he started to get. He goes back to trying to pull the meat off the ceiling.

"Conan? Haibara?"

"Taylor!" He turns around, expecting to see only Taylor in the door. "Where wer-" His eyes widen and he points towards Stephen. "S- Su- Subaru-san?"

**TBC in chapter 3.**

_**First line from next chapter: **"S- Su- Subaru-san!" "Ah-la. Conan-kun"_

**Note: That's right. I made Okiya become a Stephen. But I mean he looks like one, right? Also in this story, Okiya is Bourbon. **


	3. RunDown School

Chapter 3: Run-Down School

"S- Su- Subaru-san!"

"Ah-la. Conan-kun" I look from Conan to Stephen.

"Your from Japan?"

"Yes, sorry for not mentioning it earlier." He stretches his arms out.

"It's okay." I look back to Conan. "Conan, what's wrong?"

"I see... That's what Haibara was afraid of..."

"What are you talking about?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Anyways, _Subaru_," I said his real name bitterly. "It's getting late."

"Ah. Well, I'll go now." I show him to the door.

I waited until I was sure he was gone. "Okay..." I get down on my knees and begin to search where Stephen was. While doing this I make sure to mentally correct myself next time I see him. _'Call him Subaru. Try not to call him Stephen...' _

"What are you doing?"

"Shh..."

"Are you looking for that dog?"

"No. Did you notice how Ste- Uh.. Subaru stretched out his arms?"

"Yeah."

"I'm looking for listening bugs." His eyes widen slightly.

"Oh." He gets down on his knees and helps to search. "Found one."

"Me too." All together we found three of them.

"That should be it."

"Yeah. He's sneaky. I still don't see how he got one on Shin..."

"You're right. He didn't even touch the dog."

"Oh well. We should probably head to bed now. Tell Haibara that it's safe now. I think."

"Okay." I wave and walk down the hallway to the 'master bedroom'. I take a glance at the alarm clock beside my bed.

"Whoa! 2:30 in the morning? Already? We must have spent... Let's see... I arrived at 9:20-ish and Stephen left at 9:30-ish... That's five hours! We spent five hours searching for listening bugs..." I collapse onto the bed. "And school starts tomorrow..."

**In the Viper**

_'What are you doing?'_

_'Shh...'_

_'Are you looking for that dog?'_

_'No. I'm looking for listening bugs.'_ Subaru grins lightly. _Smart kid. Must have noticed when I 'stretched' my arms. _A tap came at the window of his car. "Gin. What are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business."

"Hmm."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm teaching a class in the school here. They need someone fluent in both English and Japanese."

"Why?"

"The two new kids they're getting are from Japan."

"Oh. Hmph. Just report to Him when you're finished here." With that Gin drove away. Okiya glares at his car in the rear-view mirror. He then starts his car and drives off.

**The Next Day**

"Wake up."

"Five more minutes..."

"Let me try Kudo-kun. Taylor... GET UP THIS INSTANT OR I'M POURING ACID ON YOU!" At that my eyes flew open.

"No! Don't!" I put my arms up to my face. I peek through the hole in between my arms and saw the small grin on Conan's face as he stood next Haibara, who had a beaker full of who knows what in her hands.

"Just when I thought I could test this out..."

"You're both crazy..." I mumbled as I made my way slowly to my closet. "Are you going to stand there and watch me change?" I start taking off my shirt. Conan turns crimson and runs out of the room. Haibara just stares at where he was a second ago and walks out of the room.

**In the Kitchen**

"Hey Kudo-kun. What was that about?"

"I didn't think that..."

"Oh. That... I knew since yesterday."

"B-But that is a real big surprise!"

"It's your fault for thinking wrong in the first place."

"B-But!"

"No buts. Maybe Taylor just didn't want to tell you." With that Haibara crosses her arms and walks past him.

**In My Room/The Kitchen**

"Let's see... Yep! I got everything I need." I pick up the bag next to me and walk towards the kitchen. "Hey everyone!"  
"H-Hi..." Conan mumbles, barely audible.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He saw you getting changed, that's what."

"Oh... That."

"Could have told me..."

"Sorry..." I walk to the cupboards and pull out a cup. I turn around to face the coffee machine. "Whose been drinking my coffee?"

"We have. Did you forget about yesterday?"

"Oh, right.." I pour the remaining coffee into my cup. I add barely any milk and sugar. I down it, almost choking as I saw the time on the clock. "Dammit! Hurry up!"

"Why?"

"Because the bus is going to be here soon!" They kicked it into high-gear.

We made it out the door in record time. I detour straight to my bike.

"I thought we were going on the bus."

"I know. But we'll never make it in time unless we bike up the drive."

"How are we supposed to 'bike' up the drive?"

"Oh. Your bikes are over there." I point towards a grey sheet. "Conan's is the blue one, and Haibara can have the red one." They hop on, neither me or them bothering for helmets. It took a minute or two to get up there. We got there just in time to see Brandon waving at us from by the bus. I jump off my bike, Conan and Haibara doing the same. "We made it!"

"Thankfully in one piece."

"Phew... Thought we'd have to bike to school." The bus driver cut in here.

"Would you kids mind sitting down now?"

"Right! Follow me..." I lead them down the isle to the seats at the back. Brandon was already there.

"I reserved them for us."

"Good. That means that they're ours for the whole year."

The bus ride was short because only a few kids actually came to school on the first day. But we were late for the assembly because some littler kids got into a fight. Once out of the bus, Conan just gawked at the school. "He he he... Welcome to our school..."

"We're going to be learning here?"

"Hey! Other than the hole in the front doors, it's perfectly fine."

"How was the hole caused?"

"Oh. A bear wandered onto the grounds and some hunters were chasing it. One of their bullets hit the window."

"How long has it been there?"

"Since yesterday. I actually witnessed it."

"I can't believe it."

"Don't worry Kudo-kun. It only looks run-down."

"The 'S' on top of the school is falling off!"

"One word of advice to you two."

"What is it?"

"Don't tell the principal that the school looks 'run-down'. He'll throw a fit." They both sweat dropped.

"This is going to be a long day."

**TBC in chapter 4.**

_**First line from next chapter: **We entered the lobby, only to be surrounded by a hoard of first-graders._

**Note: I'm using my real school as an example here. P.S: To anyone that can guess Taylor's secret, they get a free cyber cookie and a surprise visit from the Easter bunny on Easter. Also: I don't know why I updated so fast. Sudden inspiration.**


	4. Same Classes

Chapter 4: Same Classes

**Disclaimer: (I forgot on the other chaps,) I do not own Detective Conan or Monster Hunter Freedom. **

We entered the lobby, only to be surrounded by a hoard of first-graders. Questions, smacks, and sticky fingers were reaching at us. "Quickly! Run to the office!"

"Where is it?"

"Just up those stairs." We broke into a run, but only me and Conan were in the office.

"Where's Haibara?" I glance down.

"Uh... Right there." I point directly at a group of cowering seven year old's. In the middle was Haibara, sending her death glare at everyone. "Um... Haibara, you shouldn't do that to seven year old's..." She looks directly at me.

"I'll do what I want. If I want to torture seven year old's, then I will."

"F-Fine... You do that, but after you get to your class."

"Hmph. Whatever." She crosses her arms and walks up the stairs. We enter the office, a breeze of cold wind making me shiver.

It took about an hour and a half for the two to get registered and put into a homeroom. "Let's see... Class eleven, room three. Really? You guys just had to put yourselves into grade eleven?"

"Of course. We are, really, already higher than the university level, but people would get suspicious if we answered all the questions right."

"You just had to answer all the way to the grade eleven questions though."

"Who cares. We're only in the same homeroom."

"Exactly."

It took a while, but we found the room. Opening the door, I saw that the room was empty. Weird, this is the right room. Conan raised the question going through my mind.

"Are you sure that this is the right room?"

"Here. Read the paper. Now, read the numbers on the door."

"They match. 11-3. But where is everyone?"

"Wait a minute... Room three..." A flashback came to me. _'I was talking to A'lyce about homerooms for the grade elevens. "There's only two homerooms!"_

"_Why is there only two?"_

"_Because some of the other students from grade ten moved away over summer break, so the school's only dividing the class into two this year."_

"Taylor? Taylor!"

"There's only two grade eleven homerooms. Two."

"But this is number three. Three." I lean against the wall opposite of the door.

"How did I get stuck in the same homeroom as you two?"

"Well, your parents wanted you to take the placement test. On that test, you only wrote up to the eleventh section, which then you faked not knowing the answers in the twelfth section. Like us." I groan and drop my head.

"Still..."

It seemed like hours that we were sitting alone in the room. I was playing with some game systems I brought, Conan was reading something Japanese, but I recognized it as Sherlock Holmes, and Haibara was reading a fashion magazine. I had just beaten the Rathalos on Monster Hunter Freedom, when our 'teacher' burst into the room.

"Sorry I'm late..." That voice... I recognize it. I look up from my game and see Stephen standing in the doorway.

"Stephen?" He looks at me.

"Taylor? What are you doing here? I supposed to be teaching three Japanese... Oh."

"Yeah. Apparently, doodling random words in Japanese all over the placement test means you're Japanese." I roll my eyes and focus back on my game. I was just about to hire a Felyne for a chef when the game was ripped out of my hands. "Hey! I was playing that!"

"Yes, and now it's time to learn."

"But learning sucks. A lot." He ignored my comment and went towards the white board I had doodled on earlier.

"Who wrote and drew on the white board?" Unconsciously, my hand shot up.

"I did!" He sighs and erases half the board.

"Now, I know that this is a grade eleven classroom, but you three were actually placed in grade twelve." I almost fell out of my seat.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well, I saw what your-" He pointed at all of us, "Japanese writing said. Everyone of them had the correct answer to all the questions in the twelfth section."

"Damn. Thought they wouldn't see that."

"You're kidding, right? You wrote it with purple glitter pen."

"And?" He sighs and ignores me again.

"Now, if you all will take out a notebook, we can begin." We did so, and Stephen wrote the title of what we'd be learning on the board.

"Quantum Physics? On the first day of school?"

"Just the basics on the first day." He started writing stuff about matter and it's interaction with energy. I didn't pay attention, I just drew pictures in my notebook.

I was halfway through a picture of Strabimon*, when the notebook was taken from it's place on the desk. "Hey! I was drawing on that!"

"This can wait for fifth period, when you three have art."

"We get to do art?"

"Yes. Didn't you read the schedule I gave out?"

"Um... No?" He rips the picture of Strabimon out, and puts the notebook back on my desk.

I was anxiously waiting for fourth period Biology to end. It would be lunch time, and I was hungry. The buzzer went right at the moment Stephen started to explain how biodiversity was a good thing.

"Yes!" I gather up my stuff in a hurry and was about to run out of the room. I was at the door when I was tugged back into the room.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To the Multipurpose Room**. Why?"

"You have to erase the board." I sigh in defeat and reach for a brush. I could hear snickering behind me. I look back and see Conan smirking at me.

It took a whole ten minutes to erase everything on the board. "There. Finished."

"Good. Now you can go." I was just about to leave when I remembered something.

"Uh... Stephen?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have that picture back?"

"Sure." I ran over to his desk to accept the picture. In the drawer he opened, I could see a picture of, what looked like Haibara, but older, with the eyes burnt out, in there. I stifle a gasp and advert my eyes quickly. I had to tell them about that. "Here. The picture." I grab it.

"Thanks!" I sped out of the room. The image of the picture was stuck in my mind. Haibara and Conan needed to hear about this.

**TBC in chapter 5.**

_**First line from next chapter:**_ _I ran down about six hallways before crashing into someone._

**Note: Strabimon(*) is a Digimon. If you have not heard of them, Google them.**

**The Multipurpose Room(**) in my school serves as both a learning place and the cafeteria.**


	5. Art Class of Death

Chapter 5: Art Class Of Death

** Note: About last chapter, I needed to rush it to create an opening for this chapter (Plus I wrote it at like 2:30 AM, which is a bad time to get sudden inspiration.). This one marks the start of the more serious main plot. So a recap: Stephen is Okiya Subaru, (I forgot to change his name- too tired) who in this story is Bourbon. Conan, Haibara, and my OC are the main characters. Gin and Vodka are there, but aren't that important at this point in the plot. They will get more major parts later. Hope that helped a little. So without further ado, the disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. This chapter will be a tad longer because of the confusion some people got from the last chapter.**

I ran down about six hallways before crashing into someone. "Ah!" I tripped over someone or something small.

"Ouch." I jump up and turned to start apologizing.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I- Conan?" He turns his head to face me.

"Taylor."

"Where's Haibara?" He looks at me with a quizzical look as he stands up.

"She's currently in the lunch line. Why?"

"I need to talk to you both." Before he could answer I had already run to the Multipurpose room.

I burst into the room, almost knocking another person down. I shout an apology and run towards the line.

"Haibara!" I search around, finding her near the front of the line. I pull her out of the line.

"Hey! I was about to buy something to eat."

"I need to talk to both you and Conan. Now."

"Fine. Where is he?"

"Uh... I knocked him over in the hall and then ran off. He could be anywhere?"

"I'm right behind you." He said, making me jump.

"You scared me. Okay, let's go!" I grab their hands and rush towards the door.

It took a while, but we finally got to the door. I open the door a little and peer out, looking left and right. Once content that Subaru (got his name right!) wasn't there, I push out through the door, Conan and Haibara close behind.

"Taylor, where are we going?" Conan asked.

"One second. You'll see." I turn the corner, stopping about three doors down the hallway.

"Our homeroom? Why here?"

"Because he's not here, so we can talk alone." I try the doorknob, finding it locked. "Damn. Thought it would unlocked."

"What do you mean?" I ignored him and bent down on one knee.

"Simple lock. This will easy." I reach into my pocket and pull out two bobby-pins. I rip the ends off, and insert one into the lock. The other I bent slightly and inserted too.

"Why are you picking the lock?"

"Now's not the time to ask that. Now watch for teachers, including him." I continue to pick the lock. A small click was heard, it echoed off the walls of the empty hallway. "Got it!" I put the pins back into my pocket and open the door. I fished a flashlight out of my pocket, and, flicking it on, shone it around the room. "Okay. You guys sit here and watch for anyone. Even other students." They nod and look out the door. Luckily it opened inwards.

I crept towards the desk as quickly and quietly as I could. I shine the light over the desk. Papers, papers, and more papers. I shake my head and reach downwards, towards the drawer that I had seen earlier. I shine the light in, grinning slightly as I spot the picture. Looking closer, I could see that only one eye on it was burnt out, the other was just covered in soot. I grab it quickly and race towards the door.

"What do you think Taylor wants to say to us?"

"I don't know Kudo-kun, maybe it's something extremely serious." Conan sighs and looks back out the door.

"Maybe it's about them."

"Kudo-kun..."

"But just think! Taylor says that there's something important to say, and then runs into our homeroom. Maybe Subaru-san is one of them like you said."

"Hmm... You do have a point. But it's highly unlikely."

"Whatever..."

I had crept up behind them. They seemed deep in conversation. "You know," I said, making them jump. "You're supposed to be watching for people."

"Uh..."

"I got what I wanted, so now we can lock the door again and go." I just closed the door and turned around.

"That's it?" Conan said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. Automatically locks upon closure. Try it." He walks towards it and tries the door.

"It's locked."

"Told you. Now, come on. We can't talk here." I turned around in the opposite direction and stalked out the doors leading outside. Conan and Haibara followed closely.

A shadow walked across the parking lot in front of the school. He had his hands in his pockets. He pulled one hand out of his pockets, the sunlight glittering off of what was in his hands. He replaced his hand and walked into the school. After stating who he was, he walked down one of the many hallways.

I reached an old tree, just barely on school grounds. "We can talk here."

"What is it that you wanted to say?" Conan flat out asked.

"Actually, I wanted to show you-" I pointed at Haibara. "-something." I glance around once more to make sure and pull the photo out of my pocket.

"A photo? With a hole in it..."

"Not just any photo. Look." I gave it to her and heard her gasp.

"T-This is..."

"It's you isn't it?"

"Yeah... Where did you find it?"

"St- Subaru's desk. I saw before I came and got you."

"Haibara... It couldn't be, could it?" Conan asked.

"It's a possibility, though if he is one of them, he's not looking for me." She said.

"Actually, I beg to differ." I said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, you know how I got a ride home from him?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I accidentally let your names slip, and then he started to get this aura... it was..."

"Evil?"

"Yeah, evil. And then he started driving all crazily." Just after I said that, the buzzer rang. "We're going to be late!"

We ran down the halls, only to here a scream. "What the!" I ran down the hall, seeing that a few people were surrounding the art room. "What happened... Ahh!" I heard Conan trying to make his way through the crowd.

"Ah!" I heard him exclaim.

The scene was horrifying. In the centre of the room was Mrs. Abberns, the art teacher, covered in blood. The red stuff was pasted all over the walls too, but me and Conan could tell that some of it was paint.

"Criminals always leave evidence." I said, looking down at Conan.

"Always. There's no such thing as a perfect crime." He grins and enters the room. Before I enter I turn around and shout at the closest people.

"Call the police. No use for an ambulance." Two people nod and run off. I turn back around and enter.

The police took about thirty minutes to arrive. They enter the room, only to see a teenager and a small child grinning.

"Uh... Excuse me, but you two have to leave."

"That's okay, we already have this figured out." In reality we didn't. Well, I didn't, but I was sixty percent sure Conan already did.

"So... Conan, did you figure anything out?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me!"

"Eh?"

"Tell me the details! The details!"

"Oh. Well... Okay."

"Yes!"

"Okay, it's like this. The murderer used wire to preform this trickery."

"Trickery?"

"Not everything red in there is blood. Most of it is paint."

"Oh."

"Well, he sneaked up behind Mrs. Abberns, so to not get blood on him. The wire pushed too far into the skin, so some blood actually came out. He noticed it and tried to clean it up. When that did not work, he went and splattered red paint everywhere."

"So who's the culprit?"

"That's what I need you for."

"What do I do?"

"Go around all the male adults, as in everyone here over age 18 and check their hands."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Okay..." I walk off, towards the first adult male I could find.

I was halfway through the men in the crowd when someone's hand caught my attention. Mr. Harners'. I walk right up to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Harners?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell your fortune?"

"Why not!" He held out his hand. On it I could see the faintest mark of red. I touch it casually, some of it rubbing off onto my fingers. "Well?"

"What?"

"What's my fortune?"

"Uh... Wealth and prosperity!" I lied.

"Really? Wow!" I take that as my chance and run off, looking for Conan.

I find him near the crime scene. "Conan, I found him."

"Good. Who is he?"

"Mr. Haners. He's the new teacher here."

"Good. Now tell the police that you know who killed him."

"Will do!" I ran off to the closest officer.

It took a few minutes, but I eventually convinced them that I had solved the crime. I ran back to where Conan was. "I told them."

"Good."

"Um... How will you solve the crime?"

"Through you."

"Oh. Wait! How are you going to do that?"

"With my voice-changing bow tie."

"Right. And I have laser vision."  
"**Would you listen to yourself then?**" He said, in my voice.

"Wow." He just smirked.

"All you have to do is mouth the words to whatever, just make sure you at least make it believable."

After all the suspects gathered, I gave Conan a thumbs-up. That was the signal to start anytime.

"Okay. You three all know why you're here." The inspector said. "You there." He pointed at me. "You can start your brilliant deduction now."

"**Thank you.**" Conan said, through the attachable speaker that poised as a button on my sweater. "**Everyone of you are suspects, though I already know who did it, and how they did it. First off, the culprit killed the victim with piano wire. He then realized he made a mistake, which was the blood. After he killed her, he splattered red paint all over the floor and the walls.**"

"So who is the culprit?" I take a deep breath and walk straight up to Mr. Haners.

"**The culprit is you Mr. Haners!**" The crowd gasped in unison.

"What do you mean! I didn't do it! I swear!"

"**Then how did red paint end up on your hand? The only place to find it is here.**"

"I could've got it at home!"

"**Unlikely. Remember when I told your fortune? I scratched the place with the paint and discovered that it was still a little wet.**"

"I-I... I wanted to kill her! She ruined my life!"

The man was loaded into the inspector's car. I looked at him sadly. I turn away and head back into the building. "Hey!" Someone shouted at me.

"What?" A bunch of reporters crowded me.

"What's your name?" That was the only question they had for me.

"It's Taylor." Conan said from behind me.

"Who's this?" I grinned evilly and looked down to Conan. Haibara came walking over to get him out of the way.

"These two-" Pointing at both Conan and Haibara, "are my partners. But please, no pictures of the girl." The cameras started clicking.

_"Then how did red paint end up on your hand? The only place to find it is here."_

Subaru was sitting in his classroom, silently listening to the deduction. He smirked and dialed a number on his phone.

"_What is it?"_

"We have a new high school detective on our hands."

"_What was that! You mean we have another one to deal with?"_

"Most likely. But you and your partner will probably have the chance to try out the poison again."

"_Thanks Bourbon."_

"Don't mention it Vodka. But do tell Gin. It's quite important." With that Subaru hung up. He leaned back in his chair, a glass of brownish liquid in his left hand. He smirks and takes a sip.

**TBC in chapter 6**

_**First line from next chapter: **The rest of the day was quite boring, nothing happening, except that I was bombarded with questions about the case._

**Note: Yes! I got Subaru's name right! And yes, before anyone asks, Subaru is left handed. Look it up.**


	6. Notes for

Chapter 6: Notes for...

**Note: The beginning of this chapter may or may not make any sense.**

The rest of the day was quite boring, nothing happening, except that I was bombarded with questions about the case. The questions ranged from "How did you do it?" to "Was it cool seeing a dead person?". Luckily, it was only during breaks that the other students got to ask questions.

Of course the case made headlines in all the newspapers around, and on every front page, in big bold letters, was the words "Young teen solves murder case!". Underneath of the title was a picture of me, Conan, and Haibara. Haibara had her hood on, so you couldn't see her very well, but me and Conan were right up front. I was holding Conan up, I was grinning like an idiot and he looked defeated. That was because I won the argument we had about the picture. I was all like, "You should be in it!"

To which he replied, "No way!"

It carried on like that for about ten minutes before I said something completely irrelevant to what we were talking about, which made him give up. And that is how the picture was made.

Other than the whole question thing, we got through the first day of school, almost completely safe. Aside from the murder, which I still don't see why they didn't cancel school, I almost cut my fingers off in Industrial Arts class. It was just a simple accident, but every teacher that saw yelled at me. And to make it worse, Conan and Haibara yelled at me too...

Walking out of homeroom, I went straight out the doors. I had been lugging my backpack around for the whole day because I didn't want to be asked questions. I jumped into the bushes, waiting for everyone to leave.

"Taylor?" Conan's voice startled me.

"What?"

"Why are you hiding in the bushes?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Man... You- Never mind. I'm in here to escape being asked questions, okay?"

"But how are you getting to your house?"

"I'm walking."

"Oh." He sits next to me.

"You know you're going to miss the bus, right?"

"Yeah."

"You're weird."

"Not as much as you." I sigh and peer through the bushes.

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"Um... There's an angry Haibara walking, in a very menacing pose, toward us." He jumps behind me.

"I'm not here."

"Kudo-kun..." The venom could practically be seen.

"Tell her I'm not here!"

"Uh... I think she heard you." She pushes a hand through the bushes, grabbing the first thing to have made contact with her hand, which just so happened to be my wrist. Startled, I lean forward, just as she pulled my wrist. "Ah!" I exclaimed as she pulled me through the bushes.

"And just where is Kudo-kun?" I point a finger back at the bushes.

"I-In t-there..." I scramble to my feet as Conan is forcefully dragged from the bushes. I look back, just in time to see Conan being thrown to the ground. I grin a little, it was kind of funny to see him try to scurry away with all of his might. I turn back around, looking about for any teachers.

"Ow! Haibara I said I was sorry!" Conan screamed out. I chuckle a bit.

"Sorry isn't enough!" I wonder what she told him.

"Haibara! Wait... Why are you holding a rock? AHH!" I laugh out loud at Conan's scream, for it sounded kind of girly. I sigh and turn around, freezing in my tracks. Across the field was a black car, with tinted windows.

"Um... If you two are done, you might want to pay attention to that." I point at the car. They look up at me, then look over to where I was pointing.

"So what? It's a black car."

"Yes, but out here, no one needs to tint their windows. I know of only one car with tinted windows here, and it's not that one."

"C-Could it be..." Conan stands up, using his sleeve to wipe some blood that was running down his forehead.

"Anyways, we need to get back to the house. It's most likely the only safe place."

"Right. Well, follow me!" I start to walk off, looking back to see if they were following.

After taking a few turns here and there, we arrived at my place. It looked different somehow.

"Weird..." I heard Conan mumble.

"What is?"

"When we biked up the road, we all just hopped off the bikes right? So how did they get on their kickstands?"

"It could've been my parents. They usually restock the food at around noon." I shrug and hop on my bike.

Once we had rode back down the drive, we hopped off the bikes, leaning them against the side of the house. "Woof! Grrr... Woof, Woof!"

"What the- Shin? What's she..." I run around the side of the house. There, in the fenced off dog-run, was Shin. "Shin? What are you-" I glance at the side door. The doggy-hole I had created in it was boarded shut. I hop the fence, landing right next to Shin. I run up the three stairs there and try the door. "Locked? But this door is always unlocked..." I reach into a flower pot next to the door. I pull out a silver key. "Phew. At least the key's still in the pot."

Conan and Haibara were left staring at where Taylor was.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know. Something about that dog, Shin."

"Hmm. We should go too." She nods and starts to walk towards the back. Conan follows after her, taking a quick glance a the ground. "Huh? What are these... !"

"What is it?"

"These tire tracks. They're... familiar." She gets down next to him.

"You're right... They kind of look like... No. It can't be."

"You never know."

"Yes, but him, here?" They look at each other and stand back up. They glance at where Taylor was and then at the front door.

"We should use the front door, you know, check to see if it's open." Conan said quietly.

"Yeah..."

I turn the doorknob slowly. I tap the door twice, making it swing open. Poking my head through the doorway, I see nothing. "No one in the hallway..." I walk through the door. The air inside the house felt used, as if someone had entered recently. Feeling particularly confident that no one was still in the house, I shout out, "Hello? Is there someone in here? Heeeeelloooooooooo!"

Conan and Haibara had just reached the front door when they heard Taylor's shout. "That idiot!" Conan shouts as he pulls open the front door.

"You want to know something stupid, Kudo?"

"Not right now, no."

"We didn't even lock the door when we left. We were in to much of a hurry to notice." Conan practically fell over.

"Grr... That shouting idiot didn't even lock the door. I bet that the house was just robbed or something..." He walks in and takes his shoes off. Haibara just sighs and follows him in.

"Hmm... No one. Oh well. Come on Shin!" I walk down the hallway, Shin on my heels. I walk into the living room and see that Conan and Haibara were in the kitchen. "Conan?" He jumps.

"Y-Yeah?"

"No cooking. You're not allowed."

"R-Right..." I smile slightly and waltz towards the couch. I was just about to sit down when I spotted a piece of paper on one of the side tables. Shrugging off a bad vibe I got from it, I pick it up.

I unfold the paper as I sit on the couch. I take a glance down it, but not making much of it. "Why did it have to be written in a different language? Can't they use English?" I sigh, knowing full well that I could understand it.

"Let's see... That part says 'certain death', this one says 'untraceable'... What does this mean... 'Apo...' Apo... What? 'Test on you'... Grrr...! I don't understand!" I crumple the paper in frustration and throw it into the kitchen. "I'm going to bed."

"Okay!"

"Apo... I know it had a X in it... No words come to mind. But what did it mean by untraceable?" I shake my head to get the unnerving thoughts from it. I flop onto the bed, sleep consuming me instantly. But one thought remained in my head, '_the word after untraceable, I could've sworn it was 'poison'._'

**TBC in chapter 7**

_**First line from next chapter: **Conan was hit by a piece of paper, thrown from the living room._

**Sorry about not updating so soon, I really wanted to, but I bought a Rubik's Cube. And it is impossible to figure out. This is why I haven't been updating. But, I have given up on it, so I should get more done.**


End file.
